Seven Days
by otterowlgoddess
Summary: Seven different days from the life of Rey and Finn. A collection of daily one-shots and drabbles for JediStorm week. Based mostly on the prompts from Jedi Prompts on Tumblr. Rey/Finn.
1. Day 1 - Trust

**Day 1 of Finn/Rey week**

 **A/N: Yay! JediStorm week is finally here! That's the ship name, right? _Anyways,_ this chapter is in present tense most of the time. It's my first time writing in that style, so it may be a bit weird. I mean, why not challenge yourself? But if you see me accidentally go into past tense(other than the first two paragraphs), tell me! Also, feel free to answer the question in the reviews! *Hint, hint* Now, to the story!  
**

 _ **Question**_ **\- What is your favorite Rey/Finn moment?**

The minute after they escape from Jakku, right before the ship breaks, where they are telling each other their names.

 _ **Prompt**_ **– Trust**

Rey had just returned to the Resistance base. They were now located on a planet known as Katern, in the Middle Rim. It was a desert planet, not much different from home. The only difference was that it was uninhabited.

Rey wasn't even sure why she had decided to crash the little party some of the workers were having. She thought it might be the fact that she hadn't even seen Finn yet. So, she appeared, magically! Not really though. She had just showed up.

That brings us to the point we are currently at. Rey is sitting in a corner, playing with a piece of hair. Has Finn even noticed her yet? She isn't sure.

Now one of the women speak up. She is Lieutenant Connix, Rey thinks. "Let's play trust fall!" She says excitedly. Some of the other nod.

"That's not a bad idea!"

"Sure, why not."

"Yes!"

"You go first!" A man pushes Poe to the front. He laughs and nods. "Okay. Finn?"

Rey's (Possibly former) best friend comes up. _It appears they have played this before,_ Rey notices.

Poe stands on a chair.

They go over the rules, and everyone listens closely, no matter how many time they might have heard them before.

"Three, Two, One, now!" Connix says.

He falls backwards, landing neatly in Finn's arms. Finn grunts when he catches him and they both start to laugh. "I'll go next," Finn says. He looks around, waiting for someone to volunteer. Poe looks like he is about to say something, and Rey decides to make her move.

"I'll catch." She stands up, and Finn widens his eyes.

"Oh, um, Rey! Good to see you again!" He says, the pair awkward.

Rey nods and sits down cross-legged, a few feet from where she should be standing. Finn, now on the chair looks back at her and says, "Uh, Rey?"

She looks up with a glint in her eyes. "Trust me."

He nods worriedly. "I should probably be afraid."

The lieutenant counts down and Finn begins to fall. He keeps falling. No one moves. Rey smiles, her eyes closed, and with one hand reaches out. Her friend stops, mere centimeters between him and the floor.

Finn opens an eye softly, and looks towards the floor. "But-But-But?"

"The force." Rey smiles. "You didn't actually think I was going to drop you, did you?" She lowers him to the ground. "I thought this game was about trust."

Everyone is silent for a minute, then they start laughing and cheering. Next thing Rey knows she is being begged by multiple people to do that for them too. She obliges.

Ten minutes later, she waves them off tiredly. "Go ask someone else. I'm tired." She sits down next to Finn. "May I?" He nods. "Sure."

They sit in silence for a minute. Rey bites her lips. "Well, um, I'm tired. I should be going." She stands up. "You don't mind, do you?"

Finn shakes his head. "No, uh, see you tomorrow."

Rey nods. "Bye Finn."

"Bye."

She walks away, making her way through the now-quiet base. The padawan sighs. It just… Was so awkward seeing her friend after all this time. Footsteps jerk her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, wait up!" Rey slows down to let Finn catch up. She looks at him and says, "Why'd you leave?"

He shrugs. "Well, I haven't seen my best friend or even _talked_ to her for a year, why not?"

Rey felt her heart flutter slightly at this. "Best friend?" Even after all this time?

Finn looks at her like she's crazy. "Why wouldn't you be?"

She looks away, unwilling to admit she actually didn't really know how friendship works. "I don't know."

He stops and looks to her. "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"You never played trust fall!" His eyes gleam at this, and he pats a table. "Come stand on this."

She stares. "Why?"

The former Stormtrooper chuckles. "We're going to play it."

She opens her mouth to respond but her friend cuts her off. "No. You may have _caught_ us, but it's a different experience actually being the one who _falls_."

Rey nods worriedly. "Alright." She clambers onto the table and turns her back to face Finn. "Now what?"

"Now, on three, you fall backwards. Ready?"

She nods slowly. "Ready."

"One, two, THREE!" Finns voice rises at the last word.

Rey falls backward, air rushing in her ears. Each moment drags out and she lets out a yelp of fear. She starts to flail, but stops as she lands softly in Finn's arm. She lets out a sigh and sinks into his warm embrace.

He leans down. Rey feels his cheek brush past her ear as he whispers. "Didn't you trust me?"

 **A/N: Wasn't that so nice. Well, what do you think. R &R please! Also, I won't be posting frequently on Dark Ripples, due to 1. I only have enough material for one more (longer) chapter and 2. I am focusing my writing efforts on this for now. Bye!**

 **~OO**


	2. Day 2 - Power

**Day 2 of Finn/Rey week**

 **A/N: Chapter two is here! I am overwhelmed that my story has gotten this much attention already. To all who followed, favorited, or reviewed either me or this story, thank you all! Virtual hugs to you as well! *Hugs* Anyways, to the story. Also, be welcomed to say your answers to the question in the review!**

 _ **Question –**_ **How do you ship them? Friends? Romantic?**

Romantic, of course. Why else would I be doing this then?

 _ **Prompt**_ **– Power**

Finn knew Rey was powerful. She had easily beaten one of the best Stormtroopers in kriffin _captain Phasma's_ battalion. She probably had to frequently fend off other scavengers for most of her life _and_ was now a Jedi (In training she claimed). Don't think you can beat that? Well, she won over Kylo Ren in a lightsaber duel. _Yep_. The one and only Kylo Ren. Yet, for some reason, he found himself forgetting that way too often for his liking. Maybe it was her soft brown eyes, maybe her beautiful laugh, her charming accent and smile- Whatever the case, he forgot until he was laying on the floor with bruises and feeling he had broken seven different bones.

Just like now.

"Finn!" The said opponent rushed over to her friend's side. "Are you all right?"

Finn nodded, sitting up and trying to ignore the pain. "Yes, I am."

This didn't soothe the protective girl as she started to apologize. "I didn't mean to throw you that far- and you to land that far."

He waved her away. "It's okay."

She nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. Rey's eyes focused and she leaned forward and felt around, looking for the more painful places. She finally decided that his lower leg and side needed healing, and placed her hands down, causing him to flinch in pain. She closed her eyes, channeling the force to help heal her friend. Another type of power.

Finn's muscles started to release tension as the pain started to slowly ebb away. He stood up on shaky legs and nodded to Rey. "Thanks. May I take a break?"

She laughed, making him forget yet _again_ about exactly how much power her frame held. "Of course! You don't need to ask."

He bit his lip. "Oh, uh, sure. Stormtrooper habits…"

She sighed. "Oh, right." She paused. "I'm coming with." He nodded.

They turned to head towards the small bar in the corner, which only served sodas, juice, and water (Can't fight half-drunk they claimed).

Rey plopped down in a seat next to Poe and Finn sat next to her, against the left wall. She sighed as a glass of coconut water was placed in front of her and Finn. "Thanks." Finn nodded to this, too tired to say anything. They drank their drinks and sat in silence.

Poe was the first to speak. "Good job," He said then added, with a chuckle, "But you might want to step up your game a bit. You don't want to be beaten by a girl _again_!"

At this Rey's jaw tensed. "What's wrong with losing to a girl?!"

Finn flinched. So much _power_ in that voice.

Poe chuckled nervously. "I was joking."

In response Rey nodded and looked away. "Sure."

* * *

Here they were again. Sparring. The only difference was that they were now both laying on the floor. _What a unbalanced kick can do,_ Finn mused.

Rey rolled over to face him. "So, we're just gonna lay here?" Finn asked. She nodded.

"Yup."

"Oh. Um…"

"At least until anyone finds us." The scavenger smiled at him. "I was tired anyways."

Finn nodded. "Yep." There was so much more he wanted to say, that he wanted to just lay here for other reasons as well. To be with his best friend. To talk quietly in a place where there was nothing else, only a darkened room.

"Rey?" Silence. "Rey?" He tried again. Still more silence. Oh. He realized she must've fallen asleep. He smiled as he carefully rolled over and softly put an arm around her. She snuggled, burying her face in his chest.

And just like that, all the power disappeared.

 **A/N: Awww! That ending was just so cute! R &R! Thank you!**


	3. Day 3 - Immediate

**Day 3**

 **A/N: What? Another update? Already? Not that that's a bad thing, though. It's just I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day. That's also why I only wrote a drabble. I also had no ideas whatsoever. I'm shocked though! I wrote the drabble and it took absolutely no editing to make it 100 words exactly! Feel free to answer the question in the review, it will be interesting to hear the answers.h**

 _ **Question**_ **– What made you ship them?**

Well, I just did. It was what the movie was pressing, so I said, why not? It's not like some other ships *Cough* Fivesoka *Cough*

 _ **Prompt**_ **– Immediate**

Rey had never had any friends before. Anyone she had ever come to even _remotely_ trust knew that it took a while for that to happen. But her and Finn... That was different. She had befriended him immediately, which was strange. Even Poe had to get to know her for several days to be her friend.

"Rey?" She looked at Finn and smiled at her friend.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes twinkling softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing, you just seemed out of it."

That was when Rey realized that immediate friends or not, he was her friend.

 _Her_ Finn.

 **A/N: That last part! Squee! R &R please! (Also I figured I should probably say I don't own anything).**


	4. Day 4 - Reassure

**Day 4**

 **A/N: Hello again! This chapter takes a slightly different route than I hoped they would take, to leave room for other stories... But the opportunity was to great! You can answer the question in the reviews if you'd like! Thank you! Onto the chapter!**

 _ **Question**_ **– What scene would you like to see between them in the following films?**

I actually don't know….

 **Prompt – Reassure**

Finn shivered in the cold, desert air. He walked up the dusty path to the cliff, where he assumed that Rey was. And sure enough, she was.

Rey didn't look up when he approached. A Jedi thing, the former stormtrooper supposed. "How do you stand this chill?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I grew up on a desert planet. Every night was like this, and I got used to it. Better chilly than passed out from the heat."

Finn ran that over in his head. Made sense.

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" The question had come out of thin air.

"How could you stand… _Killing_." Her voice lowered down to a whisper.

Of course that was bothering her. Finn looked over to the ash-scarred and battle torn landscape beneath them. "I didn't. That's why I left."

She looked down. "It was just so _horrible_."

He nodded. "I understand."

Rey's head shook. "No, you don't. It's different for me."

"How?"

She sighed. "Master Skywalker warned me about this. The fury, the urge to kill. The red in the corners of my eyes. The bloodlust. The _dark side_. One of the great parts of being force-sensitive."

Finn looked towards her, observing her clouded brown eyes, illuminated be the stars. "I guess you're right."

Rey tucked her head between her legs and let out a whimper. "But what if I?"

Finn put his hand on his knee. "You won't."

"But I'm so afraid! And fear is the path to the dark side!" She sounded so concerned.

"No." Finn shook his head. "Fear is what makes us human. Forget those nonsense teachings the Jedi teach."

She looked up. "But-,"

He continued, putting a hand around her cheek and pulling her slightly closer. "If that's what they believe, then that will be their down-fall. That is the reason why I hated the First Order. They expected you to just sit there, feeling nothing as you watch your friends die. Your adopted _brothers_ in a sense, the only family you've had. I had enough."

He watched Rey tilted her head, looking up above his head at the clear sky, full of stars, and was afraid that his words had had no effect. But after a moment she put a hand over his and leaned forward. Her lips met his, just for a moment, yet in that moment, she had pulled away.

She was standing now, as she nodded softly, her eyes caring. "You're right. Thank you Finn."

And like that, she was gone.

 **A/N: AAHHH! FLUFFINESS ALERT! Too late now, I guess! Haha, I had fun with this one. I could picture it perfectly! Thank you for reading!**

 **~OO**


	5. Day 5 - Bravery

**Day 5**

 **A/N: Ok, guys, I'm sorry this was late! We had people over until 8 yesterday and then I kept putting off writing... When I finished I had to go to bed. Also, should I edit the end of the last chapter? Because I realized that all the chapters from Finn's POV ended similarly. '(Insert something) was gone.' Also, to give a bit of background to make things less confusing. So, the day of the last chapter they had just been attacked by The First Order. So Rey had to kill and such and felt _really_ bad. Now, this takes place a couple weeks later, and they moved to a planet that is _extremely_ large and uninhabited. And it has weird gravity. The reason it is uninhabited is because of the giant pitfalls hidden beneath the dirt. So, yeah. To make this author's note even longer, apparently there were only five prompts... So for tomorrow's chapter (Technically today now) I'm going to use a prompt generator and not do a question, but for the last day I will be taking prompts and questions! So submit some. (Be free to answer the question in the reviews.)  
**

 _ **Question**_ **– Do you have a favorite fanfiction or piece of art? I haven't read/seen many JediStorm things, there is hardly anything! But, I do have something. It's a JediStormPilot fanart though….. The link is in my profile.**

 _ **Prompt**_ **– Bravery**

Rey felt the air whistle through her hair. Strands flew around her face, and she willed herself to go faster. Behind her, she could hear the now distant shouts of, 'REY!' and, 'FINN!' as she gained distance.

 _Half an hour earlier…_

Rey nodded distantly, her head in the clouds. "Yeah, yeah, don't step on the dry and flaky looking dirt etc. etc." Honestly, she wasn't really paying attention to what the captain wasranting _on_ and _on_ about. She got the general idea though.

She placed the boxes down inside the storage room they had been working in, placing neatly stacked on the others. She swung around to face the captain. "Hey, do you know where Finn is?"

He thought. "I think he might be in the outdoor area." Rey nodded in response. "Thanks, uh?"

"Captain Raylon."

She smiled. "Thanks captain Raylon." She turned on her heel and ran out of the storage room. She spent the next few minutes checking for Finn before she finally spotted him sitting on a bench in an outdoor area. She plopped down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Why are you out here alone." Her voice wondered out loud.

He laughed. "Figured you'd say that. Poe had to leave a minute ago."

Rey's eyes glowed as she stood up and took Finn's hand. "Let's go exploring!" She bounced up and down excitedly.

Finn sighed and got up. "You won't stop bugging me if I don't, will you?"

She nodded. "Yep.

Rey led them out of the area. She started to climb over the fence that showed the resistance base area. She started to walk out.

"Rey! Where do you think you're going? They told us not to leave the area!" Finn shouted from behind the fence. Rey rolled her eyes at this and turned around, her head cocked.

"Be brave! What's the worst that can happen?" She shouted back. Finn paused and considered this.

"Fine, I'll come," He said, starting to climb over the fence. "But only to keep you safe." Rey sighed and beckoned him over. They started to walk, and had almost reached the safe area, out of sight of anyone else.

"Rey! Finn! Where do you think you're going?" Rey spun around and cursed under her breath. There was Raylon, who had climbed over the fence and was coming towards them. His shouts attracted others, who came out to the area and climbed over the fence.

Finn sighed and pushed Rey. "Told you." She glared at Finn and pushed him, even harder. She watched as he stumbled backwards, then felt a twinge in the force. That ground looked too dry…

"Finn!" She shouted as the ground started to crumble under his feet, unable to take his weight. He let out a scream as he fell. Rey was surrounded by people who had started to shout as they ran forward, ignoring common sense. That's when she made her decision.

She leapt off the newly formed cliff plummeting down. The dry and brittle sand-like dirt whirled beneath Rey, her friend somewhere in the middle. She used the force to increase speed, and plunged into the storm. She pushed outward, creating a small bubble of air for her.

Rey let the force guide her, closing her eyes. Moments dragged out, so it felt like centuries before she wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling them to the side, landing on the ledge softly as she cushioned them.

She shook Finn. "Finn, Finn, WAKE UP!"

He spluttered a moment later, coughing. He looked up at her. "Rey?"

She embraced him, pulling him close. "Oh my force Finn, you scared me."

He nodded, before pulling back. He looked up at the sky that seemed so far above them, deep in this hole. "H-how are we gonna get out?" Rey sighed and craned her head back to look up.

"They'll come in time."

She felt arms wrapping around her. "Thank you. That was incredibly brave."

 **A/N: Well that's that. Submit those prompts and questions, and R &R! **


	6. Day 6 - Sweat and Beauty

**Day 6**

 **A/N: WOOO! Another drabble! Yay! Just kidding...**

 _ **Question -**_ **What do you like about this ship?**

It's…. Just perfect!

 _ **Prompt**_ **– Sweat** _ **and**_ **Beautiful**

Was Finn supposed to find Rey beautiful? Because he did. Even now, as she was covered in sweat and panting. Something about her brown eyes, her hair, everything honestly made her beautiful. He leaned forward, not sure why he was doing. "Rey," he whispered. "Rey."

She looked up. "What," she panted.

He cocked his head. "Nothing." He said, before sitting next to her. "Just saying your name."

She rolled her eyes. "Leave a tired girl alone." Finn laughed and responded, "No can do, miss."

Groaned at this and jabbed him in the side.

Yep, she was defiantly still perfectly beautiful.

 **A/N: Yep. A bit more romantic. Don't forget to submit those questions, prompts, and answer the question above!**


	7. Day 7 - Last Day!

**Day 7**

 **A/N: Aww! Today's the last day! But, this has been so fun and I am so grateful for all the support I've gotten! But! Wait! Have some good news at the bottom! Okay, let's quit with the exclamation marks. So, I have not gotten any (One-shot) prompts, nor questions, so this is just going to be random. No prompts! There you are again, exclamation mark buddy.**

Rey watched Finn as he ate the food. _Her_ food. Not that he knew. She supposed she was just being weird. Giving someone something then not wanting them to take it? Weird. He looked up from the package. "Rey?"

She snapped to attention, then asked, in a weird way that she wasn't sure was to sweet or to snappy, "Yes, Finn?"

Finn blinked. "Is something wrong?" Rey shook her head. "No."

She turned her head away from his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

He cocked his head. "You were acting strange."

"Oh." Tell you the truth, she probably was. She was hungry. For what he was holding in his hand. Food. _Her_ food. Well, there they went again.

* * *

Finn wasn't sure what it was, but there was something wrong with Rey, no matter how much she insisted that there wasn't. Then he noticed how she was staring at the box in his hands. _Hungrily_. His hand shot up to his mouth. "Rey! I'm so sorry! I should've saved you some!" The said girl looked up with a look of confusion.

"Huh?" Her brows furrowed.

Finn bit his lip. "I should've saved you some. Why did you tell me you had eaten?" Rey looked away.

"I did." She answered quietly. "Just not enough, I guess." Rey looked seemingly everywhere except where Finn was eating.

He stared at her for a moment. "How do you not eat enough?" She looked sheepish.

"Scavenger habits…"

"Oh." He wasn't sure how to respond to this. Then he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Well then, let's go find somewhere to eat."

* * *

Rey smiled happily as they walked along the street. "Thank you Finn," she gushed. "You didn't have to take me all the way off planet to eat!"

Finn laughed softly and shook his head. "Not like there was a restaurant anywhere on that planet." Rey slowed their pace.

"Yes, but… There was no reason to take me off planet." Her eyes were grateful, yet saddened and shocked at what seemed to be such a big gesture. Finn's heart broke at this. His eyes reflected that sadness.

"It's something normal that… Friends do." Or perhaps, he supposed, more than friends did as well.

Rey's eyes looked shocked. "It-it-is?" Her mind spun, why would anyone do that. "But, they don't usually pay for the other's food, do they?" She questioned, hoping there was at least _something_ that still made sense to her logic.

Finn nodded. "Yes, they do." A gasp escaped Rey's lips, and Finn decided that he had to show this girl, who had never been shown kindness before, the ways of the world, and that not everything was as cruel as her life on Jakku had been, not as cruel as the First Order had been. He would be to her as Poe had been to him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had stopped them, and Finn leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Rey's lips. They held it for several seconds, before they pulled away.

Rey looked down. "There's… A war. Maybe we should save this until then." She nervously pushed back a strand of hair, hoping Finn wouldn't think the Jedi was pushing him away. But Finn nodded.

"Yes, we should."

They continued walking, but they both knew that they loved each other, and the other loved them. And they were content.

 **A/N: EEEK! *Fangirls* Yes, I know, this is over. But, I will do more ship weeks! So, what was that news I was talking about?** _ **Well**_ **, I was hoping that maybe, in a couple months, I will be able to do a JediStormPilot one-shot collection! A very large one! So, what do you think of it?** ** **Also, if you really want to, you can spot like a line of possibly hinted StormPilot. Yeah...** I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Thank you all so much! Bye for now (Not really I'm up for PM if you want to)! Bye again!**

 **~OO**


End file.
